I Should Go
by rika08
Summary: songfic fic. I Should Go. third one. still not finished with the series yet. So...Cain's having issues with his feelings. just read.


I Should Go

Getting back in touch with his emotions was definitely not something Wyatt Cain wanted to do. Especially tonight. However, seeing DG as beautiful as ever, wasn't helping his situation at all. If he wanted to keep his cool, avoiding her would be the best solution. But he hated hurting her like that.

His eyes were glued to DG's lovely figure. She wore a light blue dress. Her straps hung to her soft shoulders. The dress reached the ground with great movement. The skirt flowed in the air as she walked. The dress greatly complemented DG's figure, and her way with colors. This wasn't going to be an easy night.

_Here we are. Isn't it familiar  
I haven't had someone to talk to in such a long time  
And it's strange, all we have in common  
And your company was just the thing I needed tonight  
But somehow I feel I should apologize  
Cause I'm just a little shaken by what's going on inside_

_Three hours down, one more to go._ Cain thought. He stayed near the dark part of the ballroom. Leaning against the wall, keeping his eyes open for DG. He had lost sight of her two hours ago.

Cain could feel his anxiety reaching its peak. He had to get out…and he had to do it now. Cain pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the door. He never made three feet.

"Cain, there you are!" Cain turned to see his zipper-headed friend following him. Glitch patted Cain on the shoulder.

_I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason _

_And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I Should Go_

"Evening Glitch." Cain said.

"Where have you been? DG has been looking for you all night. She doesn't care how many Nobles, Princes, or Lord she's danced with, if she doesn't dance at least once with you, she'll be very disappointed." Glitch explained.

"Did DG say that?" Cain asked.

Glitch nodded.

_It's so hard keeping my composure  
And pretend I don't see how your body curves beneath your clothes  
And your laugh is pure and unaffected  
It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go  
But I know I gotta take the noble path  
Cause I don't want you to question the intentions that I have_

Cain walked around the edge of the dance floor. Despite what Glitch had told him. He could dance with DG. He couldn't even look at DG at this point. _Keep your head straight Cain. You're her bodyguard. You cannot get involved with her._

"So this is where you've been hiding?" a voice asked.

Cain winced. Curse his preoccupied mind. He turned slowly. DG stood behind him, still a sight. He felt his heart beat faster. DG smiled lightly at him.

Cain bowed slightly, "Evening Princess."

"Mr. Cain, if you do that again I swear I'll hit you." DG replied.

"Not enjoying your company?" Cain asked.

DG shook her head, "They're nice gentlemen, but they're dull."

Cain smirked. "And you came to see me because I'm not dull?"

"No. I came to see if I could ask you for a dance." DG replied.

_I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I Should Go_

Cain and DG stood in the middle of the ballroom. As the music started, they moved together. Each one moved with grace and precision. Cain couldn't help but stare at how lovely DG was looking tonight. Her hair was pulled up, yet still hung a few stands.

"You're a wonderful dancer Mr. Cain. Surprisingly better than my previous partners." DG said.

"You netter hope the guests haven't heard that. I don't think they'd appreciate being upstaged by your bodyguard." Cain replied. He spun DG carefully. Cain inhaled her perfume.

"If they're offended by it, it's their choice. And they should learn to dance better." DG stated. She smiled.

The music ended soon after their conversation. Cain spun DG one finally time and released her. DG stared at Cain as he hurried off the dance floor. He walked around people, avoiding everyone.

_Something's not right._ Dg thought. She followed Cain. He walked out of the ballroom. DG pushed open the door and followed him.

Cain walked quickly from the ballroom. The cool air in the hallway cooled him, but only slightly. Against his hopes, someone was following him. Judging by the way their steps echoed in the hallway, it was a girl. Most likely DG.

_I don't mean to leave you  
With a trivial excuse  
And when you call tomorrow  
I'll know what to do_

"Cain! Cain wait!" DG called.

But Cain didn't. He kept walking. _Don't turn around. Just don't look back._

DG lifted her dress and ran. She ran in front of him, placing her hands on his chest she stopped him. "Cain."

Cain stopped. DG inhaled deeply. She looked up at him, "Cain, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Cain asked.

"How about the fact that you were in a hurry to get away after that dance. Cain, I'm not blind, You've been avoiding everyone all night. Something is clearly wrong." DG explained.

Cain tire to push past her, "I have to go."

"Why? Why are you running away? What has got you this… startled?" DG asked. Her hands keeping him form moving.

"You." Cain answered.

Before DG could reply, Cain leaned forwards and kissed DG. He whispered something in her ear and left her in the hall. DG stood in the hallway, her hand over her mouth. A tear rolled down her cheek. DG leaned against the wall. She slid down and broke into tears.

_But I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I Should Go_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! Ok, don't kill me for this. It'll work out…you'll see. Now, for DG's dress, copy the link. If it doesn't snow…sorry.


End file.
